Destino
by darkangeloflove123
Summary: Una vida normal ¿¡Arruinada de la noche a la mañana? cuando a la escuela llegan "la gemela malvada"de Castiel, acompañada de su prima con injertos de lolita; una linda Neko, perturbada por un accidental beso entre ella y el pelirrojo; y un "sexy uke" que pone de cabeza la estabilidad psicológica y sexual de... [summary completo en el capitulo 1]
1. Chapter 1

-Hola queridos (as) lectores (as)-dice una chica dudando que esto sea leído por algún chico- soy yo Ángel (si soy chica pero pueden decirme así por que uno de mis nombres es un derivado de esta palabra) y les traigo un nuevo fic basado en Amour sucre, My candy love, Corazón de melón, Corazón de bombón...-ella estaba tan metida mencionando todos los nombres del juego a nivel mundial cuando un pelirrojo cabeza cabeza de menstruación, ojos color rata, cara de estreñido...

-¡OYE PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! ¿QUE MIERDA ESTAS DICIENDO DE MI?- Castiel entra a escena...

-¿YO?, nada solo estaba diciendo a las lectoras el nombre del juego en diversos idiomas y países del mundo, es obvio ¿no?- este tipo...

-¡NO CLARO QUE NO, ESTABAS DICIENDO COSAS SOBRE MI, MI CABELLO Y NO SE QUE OTRAS ESTUPIDECES!- y sigue gritando jajaja esta agarrando las hojas en las que escribí el resumen de la historia y parece que quiere volar jajaja parece un pollo rojo y sin plumas jajaja.

-¡Y SIGUES CON ESO!-

-Yo no dije nada solo... lo pensé-

-PERO BIEN SABES QUE TODOS PUEDEN LEER LO QUE PIENSAS ¿QUE ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA D...- wow ahora si se ve enojado jajaja se ve tan gracioso aunque si sigue frunciendo el ceño así tendré que inyectarle botox

_ ¿AL MENOS ESTAS PRESTÁNDOME ATENCIÓN, LOCA?-

-See como tu digas Cast... - Ahhhh me esta empezando a dar sueño esta conversación -Ahhhh *bostezo* ¿Necesitas algo?-

-¡SI QUE CORRIJAS ESTO!- dijo mientras colocaba unos papeles muy cerca del rostro de la chica

-¿Pero que quieres que arregle? según yo no tiene errores de ortografía...

-¡NO HABLO DE ESO, MIRA!-

-¿Que quieres que en vez de papel use madera? ¿o que quieres que le cambie el idioma? POR FAVOR TU BIEN SABES QUE A DURAS PENAS MANEJO EL ESPAÑOL, NO SEAS IMBÉCIL-este tipo me hace enojar, por cierto Castiel sera el que me acompañara a lo largo de la historia el sera como mi conciencia... bahhh a quien engaño amo hacerlo enojar

* * *

**SUMMARY**

**Una vida normal ¿Arruinada de la noche a la mañana? cuando a la escuela llegan "la gemela malvada"de Castiel, acompañada de su prima con injertos de lolita; una linda Neko, perturbada por un accidental beso entre ella y el pelirrojo; y un "sexy uke" que pone de cabeza la estabilidad psicológica y sexual de Alexy.**

**Ahhh... pero a esto se le suman un delegado recientemente adicto a la morfina, el sobrino de la directora que gusta de acosar personas, la chica mas dulce de Sweet Amoris sufriendo abusos sexuales y una zorra embarazada. Ademas de... ¿¡Amber siendo buena con alguien!?**

**¿¡QUE PASARA CON LAS VIDAS DE TODOS LOS CHICOS DE SWEET AMORIS!?**

* * *

En las puertas de Sweet amoris..._(Castiel:ohhh ¡que gran introducción, espero que no te hayas quemado el cerebro pensando en esto! Angel:Cállate *lo patea en las *****- Castiel:b...b. ¡BRUJA! Angel: muajajaja)_

Retomando la historia.

En las puertas de Sweet amoris...

-¿no han visto mi libreta?-pregunto Lysandro

-La perdiste de nuevo... ¿eh?- respondió Leigh que tenia la bolsa de Rosalya colgada en el hombro, mientras sostenía la mano de ella.

-Pero Lys ¡Siquiera han comenzado las clases! jajaja-Exclamo feliz Rosa - Ademas... esta ahí- dijo señalando el suelo a unos 10 cm. de el pie derecho de Lysandro.

-Gracias Rosa... mira ahí esta Castiel- dijo Lysandro mirando a la calle que quedaba paralela a Sweet amoris

-¡HOLA CAST!- grito eufórica Rosa, mientras agitaba la mano

Castiel solo levanto la mirada, ya que se encontraba paseando a demonio, comenzó a caminar, cruzando la calle y llegando a donde ellos estaban.

-Hola chicos-dijo Castiel mientras chocaba los puños con Lysandro y Leigh, y revolvía los cabellos de Rosa.

-No soy una niña Cast, ¿sabes?- bufo molesta Rosa, pero sin quitar su calmado semblante.

-Lo se, pero ¿que esperabas? llevo haciéndolo los últimos 9 años de mi vida-esa fue la simple contestación del pelirrojo haciendo referencia a los casi 10 años de conocer a la chica.

-Olvida eso ahora, enserio quieres verme cabreada, ¿verdad?- respondió con la voz algo rasposa y un aura un tanto obscura la peligris.

-¿De que hablas, Rosa?-

-De eso- respondió la chica sin ganas mientras señalaba el pantalón de el chico

-Ahh, de eso... bueno yo solo vine a pasear a demonio así que- la razón por la que Castiel estaba siendo regañado por Rosalya era por que que llevaba una camiseta sin mangas blanca, un pantalón viejo con algunos agujeros en color negro y unos tenis sucios.

-¡Así que nada te regresas a tu departamento y te cambias ahora! o si no te corto el cabello y lo tiño de rubio para que parezcas Nathaniel- amenazo Rosalya con un aura intimidante y una mirada asesina a la cual Castiel no se pudo oponer.

Unas cuatro clases después...

-¿Lys, crees que me excedí?- pregunto angustiada Rosa

-No lo se... normalmente el que se pierde soy yo, así que no se que pensar-respondió con simpleza el chico de ojos bicolor

-No tenes por que preocuparte por mi mami- respondió Castiel ya cambiado y sin demonio, en el oído de Rosalya

-AHHH, me asustaste, baboso- respondió Rosa con semblante pálido e incluso enfermizo

-¿Por que llegaste tan tarde Castiel?- pregunto serio Lysandro

-Porque **tuve que cambiarme de ropa**-fulmina a Rosalya con la mirada, esta solo rodó los ojos-y demonio se orino mis zapatos mientras me duchaba,-prosiguió con la historia señalando sus nuevos converse negros con agujetas y detalles en rojo- luego fui a la tienda de tu hermano para comprar unos nuevos y estaba cerrado pero ahora veo por que- dijo mirando con algo de odio al pelinegro que por alguna razón aun se encontraba en Sweet amoris

-Hola Castiel- respondió calmada mente el nombrado sin siquiera preocuparse por la mirada de odio que le dedicaba Castiel

-¿Por que sigues aquí? eh- contra-ataco furioso mientras parecía que le iba a romper el cuello con la mirada

-mmm, veras...-

**-Flash Back-**

-¡Así que nada te regresas a tu departamento y te cambias ahora! o si no te corto el cabello y lo tiño de rubio para que parezcas Nathaniel- amenazo Rosalya con un aura intimidarte y una mirada asesina a la cual Castiel no se pudo oponer.

-De acuerdo, neurótica-Respondió el chico sin muchas ganas(Angel: nahhhh ¿cuanto a que le dio miedo?_ ¬w¬_ Castiel: CÁLLATE)

-Ufff... ¿que acaso soy su madre para estarle diciendo como vestir?- la chica estaba que echaba humo, debido a que Castiel prácticamente había renegado de la ropa que ella había elegido con tanto esmero.

-No creo que lo haya hecho con esa intención, Rosa- Lysandro trato de excusar a su amigo pero Rosalya no respondió

-Amor, mi hermano tiene razón, Castiel no lo hizo a propósito, recuerda que solo estaba paseando a demonio- Dijo Leigh apoyando la idea de su hermano para luego depositar un suave beso en los labios de Rosalya- Nos vemos, debo abrir la tienda- se despidió dándole su bolso a su novia, pero alguien sujeto la manga de su camisa con fuerza.

-¿A donde crees que vas mi amor?- dijo Rosa con una sonrisa fingida

-A abrir la tienda ¿por?- Leigh se estaba preguntando el repentino cambio en el carácter de su novia.

-Querido... hoy es viernes- dijo mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Leigh y se paraba de puntitas

-si...- Respondió el chico confundido-¿Quieres salir hoy en la noche? hay una nueva cafetería con temática de Michael Jackson y hay un chico bailando moonwalk y...- Rosalya paso uno de sus dedos por los labios de Leight para callarlo.

-No pequeño, TU prometiste que me ayudarías en mi clase de economía domestica, la harás de mesero y mayordomo, ten- dijo mientras le daba su bolso, el cual contenía una charola de plata, un traje de cola estilo pingüino y unos zapatos negros(Ángel: Rosa me cae tan bien n.n Castiel: ...)

-¿Perdón?-

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

-Asi que... fue eso- dijo Castiel compadeciéndose internamente de el pobre chico

-Si, eso me temo- respondió Leigh, mientras Rosalya solo ignoraba sus comentarios

Todos estaban demasiados distraídos en su conversación que no notaron la llegada de una alumna nueva el instituto. Y por supuesto Lysandro no era la excepción, ni siquiera noto que alguien se acercaba poco a poco a el.

-Puff, ¿donde estará el delegado?- entro diciendo en voz alta una chica; ella tenia el cabello negro, lacio, con un aspecto rebelde y algo despeinado pero sin ser desagradable y a unos 15 cm debajo de los hombros,era alta, con una pálida piel, las mejillas rosadas y unos peculiares ojos grises.-Si no lo encuentro Anna me va a matar- Era tanta su concentración que no noto que alguien estaba delante de ella, choco con esa persona y al caer la falda de su vestido negro con blanco con un estilo lolita se alzo un poco dejando ver sus delicadas piernas, lo que provoco un notable sonrojo en la persona con la que choco, Lysandro.

-Perdón- dijeron los dos al unisono, sonrojándose notablemente, mientras Lysandro le tendía una mano para que se levantara, la cual ella acepto algo nerviosa.

-N..no hay problema, jiji... fue mi culpa, iba distraída- dijo la chica cuyo nombre era desconocido para Lysandro, mientras escondía su rostro en el flequillo.

-¿Y cual es su nombre bella dama?- pregunto Lysandro sonrojándose tanto al escuchar sus propias plabras, que incluso el color de sus mejillas llego a compararse con el cabello de Castiel

-Elizabeth... Elizabeth Davini- respondió levantando su sonrojado rostro-M..mucho gusto-dijo levantando la mano para estrecharla con la del chico...-ehh disculpe pero no conozco su nombre-se puso aun mas roja

-Lo siento Elizabeth, mi nombre es Lysandro Ainsworth- respondió estrechando la mano de la joven, la cual llevaba un anillo de metal negro con una tira de jade en el medio, parecía demasiado pesado para la chica, pero a su parecer le sentaba de maravilla. "su mano es tan delicada" pensó-Es un anillo hermoso Elizabeth-

-G...gracias- comenzó a tartamudear- es un regalo de mi madre- dijo ella con una mirada triste

-Lamento si dije algo que la incomodara, lo siento-

-No es nada, mamá fue la mejor- dijo mirando tranquilamente a Lysandro, el cuál decidió no decir nada mas al respecto.

-Comprendo...-Lysandro no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir por que Leigh los interrumpió

- Elizabeth, ¿Eres Elizabeth Davini?- dijo soltándose del abrazo de Rosalya, pero sin soltar su mano, y acercándose lentamente a los jóvenes.

-Si lo soy- contesto seria la joven- ¿Por que pregunta?-contesto ella tratando de no ser grosera.

-Ely, soy yo Leigh, ¿te acuerdas de mi?-

-Leigh, Leigh, mmm Leigh- seguía tratando de recordar-Ahhh... no lo siento, no lo recuerdo-dijo con una leve sonrisa, y justo en ese momento ella y Lysandro notaron que aun sujetaban sus manos, se soltaron sonrojándose nuevamente

Leigh no dijo nada solo sujeto su cabello con su mano-¿Y ahora?- definitivamente si no lo reconocía así, estaba seguro de que no lo lograría de ninguna otra forma

En ese momento la memoria de la chica hizo un "click" -¡Leeeen! -grito asustando a Lysandro, mientras que en el rostro de Leigh se formaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si Ely, soy yo- dijo avanzando aun mas hacia la chica

-¡Kyaaaaa!- volvió a gritar corriendo hacia el chico, el cual la recibió en un protector abrazo,soltando totalmente a Rosa.

-¿Donde te habías metido, eh?- Pregunto muy risueño Leigh, mientras Elizabeth escondia su rostro en el echo de el

-Italia-respondió levantando el rostro-Volví a Verona-concluyo con una sonrisa

-Bueno... me alegro de que regresaras, pequeña-

-Lamento interrumpir-comento Rosalya, estaba inmensamente celosa por dentro pero no lo demostraría-Pero... ¿quién es ella?-

-Lo siento, amor-dijo Leigh-Ella es Elizabeth Davini, ella y yo estudiamos juntos en el instituto, en mi ciudad natal-hizo una pausa mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de la chica-y ella es mi mejor amiga-concluyo toando la mano de Rosalya, para calmarla.

"Si solo es tu amiga, SUÉLTALA" pensaron Lrsandro y Rosalya a la vez.

-¿Y si la conoces desde el instituto, porque yo no la conocía? ¿hee, hermano?-incluso el mismo se sorprendió de sus palabras, Rosalya solo puso una mano en su cintura.

-Porque ella estaba en el internado y solo compartamos el club de artes, para ser más específicos, el de teatro y danza-

Ninguno de los dos supo cómo contra-atacar.

-Además... ¿puedo decirles?- pregunto mirando a los ojos a su antigua amiga

-Adelante, eso... ya está superado- dijo ella cerrando los ojos y pegándose un poco más al pecho de Leigh

-Ella iba un curso inferior al mío, la molestaban porque tenía unas excelentes calificaciones, el color gris de sus ojos y además de que su cuerpo no estaba tan formado como el de sus compañeras- dijo el mirando directamente a Lysandro, como queriendo decirle algo, algo que el comprendió-Pronto destaco en baile y en ese momento todo empeoro, yo trataba de defenderla de los chicos y lo conseguía, pero en el internado, yo no podía hacer nada contra las chicas.

Lysandro se quedó petrificado ante el relato de su hermano, no creía que ella hubiera pasado por eso, _ella era igual MI_, pensó.

-Yo trataba de hacerla reír, cada vez que podía, entonces se me ocurrió disfrazarme de un personaje que a ella le gustaba _Len Kagamine_ y desde entonces somos mejores amigos-concluyo

-Y luego me harte de la situación, regrese a Verona con mi padre para que me enviara a clases de artes marciales mixtas, se negó y aprendí en dvd's- La chica termino el relato, para después soltarse del abrazo de Leigh- Y ahora después de dos años, continuare con el instituto aquí-

-Entonces... ¿Qué edad tienes?- pregunto con curiosidad Rosalya

-19- dijo con tranquilidad

-¡WOW!- dijo por fin Castiel después de ver todo desde la sombras

Lysandro, Leigh y Rosalya miraron a Castiel, y luego a Elizabeth, y luego a Castiel y a la chica una y otra vez y otra y otra, y así siguieron por unos 30 segundos hasta que Alexy(que quien sabe de dónde salió) señalo a la chica con un curioso apodo que creo Sucrette para Castiel después de que este le dijese "tabla de planchar".

-¡CASSANDRA!- grito algo asustado Alexy, con justa razón si eran idénticos, lo único en lo que no se parecían era en el largo y en el color del cabello (recordemos que Castiel se lo tiñe) y en que ella llevaba vestido y Castiel su ropa normal. Y cuando se dieron cuenta del parecido...

-AHHHH- gritaron al mismo tiempo

* * *

**Bueno... He aquí el primer capítulo espero que les haya gustado.**

**No olviden dejar sus Reviews... dijo ya saben para, decir que si, que no les gusto, recuerden que todos su comentarios son bien recibidos.**

**MI NEKO HERMOSA ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO**

**Sin más por el momento me despido *chuuuu***

*Len Kagamine es un personaje japones que siempre lleva el cabello en una cola de caballo.

*Cassandra en la forma en la que he visto que llaman a Castiel en varios fics, en los que la trama es que los chicos y las chicas cambian de sexo.


	2. Chapter 2

-Holaaaaa, he aquí es segundo capítulo espero que lo disfruten, en este capítulo se integraran a la historia nuevos personajes, uno de ellos inspirado en una gran amiga- voltea a ver a cierto pelirrojo que está leyendo unas hojas con demasiada atención y detenimiento

-Q...qu... que e-es esto- dijo Castiel trabado de la furia

-¿Sigues con eso?... ¿eh?- dijo la chica levantando una ceja

-¡TU NO COMPRENDES! ¡AHORA TODOS CREERÁN QUE SOY UN PUTO ZOOFILICO!-

- ¿Es enserio?-

-¡SI!-

-Ahhh... lo que es que seas un jodido ignorante, ¿nunca has visto anime, verdad?-

-NO-

-¿Leído manga?-

-NO-

-¿Algún dorama, película o canción en japonés?

-¿Que es un dorama?-

-Ufff... para que me esfuerzo, lo entenderás abajo-baboso-bueno chicas ustedes también deben de preguntarse a que se refiere el rojito de aquí a lado jejeje(muajajaja si cayo jajajajaja)

-¡QUE MIER...- le tapa la boca

-Bueno todas sus dudas desaparecerán abajo jejeje- recapacita- bueno... eso espero...

* * *

-AHHHHHH- Guitaron Castiel y la recién llegada al notar el exagerado perecido mutuo que tenían.

-¿Qu... q... quien eres tú?- dijo la chica pálida por la sorpresa

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo ¿no crees?- respondió Castiel seguro de sí mismo

-Elizabeth Davini, tu turno-

-Castiel Leunam...- contesto sin ganas - ¿Y por qué estás tan vieja?- respondió divertido al ver las expresiones de la chica

-¡Claro que no, niño!-

NIÑO... ella le había dicho niño... a EL.

-Mira anciana, el que te hayan hecho lo que querían en tu otra escuela NO ES MI PROBLEMA- lo que él dijo la dejo petrificada, sin saber qué hacer.

-Castiel...- dijo Rosalya tratando inútilmente de detener a Castiel, pero le fue imposible

-No... no eso no es verdad- dijo ella con un muy tenue tono de voz, estuvo a punto de caer de lleno al suelo pero Leigh la sostuvo, mientras Lysandro se quedó ahí petrificado sin saber que hacer o como defenderla.

-CASTIEL ¡BASTA!- dijo Alexy, tratando inútilmente de hacer que Castiel retrocediera hacia atrás.

-Ja... ¿ENSERIO CREISTE QUE ALGUIEN TE QUERRÍA AQUI?- dijo avanzando hacia donde Elizabeth y Leight se encontraban.

-CASTIEL-dijo el pelinegro con voz firme, ya que no podría defenderla en esas circunstancias, tenía las manos ocupadas en cargar a la chica en sus brazos, la cual se encontraba prácticamente desmayada, apretando con fuerza entre sus dedos las ropas de Leigh.

Lysandro comenzaba a poder mover los dedos, se preparaba para asentar el primer golpe en defensa de aquella pobre doncella, pero...

-Ca...C-Castiel- comenzó a tartamudear la chica, lo que hizo que todos centraran su atención en ella-¡TE VAS A ARREPENTIR!- dijo ella zafándose del abrazo de Leigh para dar un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro del pelirrojo, lo que lo dejo con un poco de sangre en los labios.

-¡Estúpida!- grito Castiel furioso, más que por el dolor, por lo insoportable que esa chica podría llegar a ser.

TODOS se quedaron en shock, nadie se esperaba una reacción así por parte de la chica.

Por su parte, Lysandro sonrió de lado con una mirada tranquila, mientras recogía un sobre-bolsa blanco, el cual decía en letra cursiva "Favor de no abrir, Elizabeth"

-Curioso y más curioso...- susurro tomando el sobre para guardarlo, solo esperaba no perderlo.

* * *

Ella solo corrió, como si su vida dependiera de ello, solo que esta vez estaba a salvo y, ahora podría defenderse. Se sentó en el hueco de las escaleras, espero unos minutos hasta recuperar el aliento. Saco su celular, marco un número de larga distancia, el teléfono dio tres timbrazos, ya que sabía que esa persona nunca la dejaría esperando, y contesto.

-¿Alo?- una voz masculina se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola...-hizo una pausa que sin querer, la persona al otro lado de la línea se preocupó bastante

-¿Bueno?, ¡Elizabeth! ¿Estás bien?-

-Si... jajaja, lamento haberte asustado, pero, voy al grano... ¿nunca viajaste a Francia?... ¿¡verdad!?-

-...-

-¡OYE!-

-No, nunca-

¿Estás seguro?-

-Si... aunque...-

-¿Aunque?-

-Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas... alguna vez estuve en un crucero francés que por alguna razón estaba en la India ahhh ¡Qué gran viaje!-

Ahhh ¡Qué gran viaje!... ahhh ¡Qué gran viaje...!ahhh ¡Qué gran viaje! "No, no esto es malo". Pensó mientras la última frase aun producía eco en su cabeza, eso era una mala señal.

-Por favor... DIME QUE NO CONOCISTE A "ALGUIEN INTERESANTE"-

-he he heeeee, bueno ahora que lo mencionas... jejeje-

-No puede ser, esto no debería de estar pasando- dijo mientras se masajeaba las cienes

-¿Por, que paso?-

-Por ahora es solo una corazonada pero... necesitas un detective-

-..., no me digas que...-

-Sí, eso es lo que sospecho, EL es igual a ti y... a mí-

-¡Elyyyyyy!, eso fue antes de conocerla, tu sabes bien que...- la chica no lo dejo continuar

-Lo sé, lo sé-

- Y... ¿cuál es su nombre?-

-Castiel Leunam-

-De acuerdo, gracias nena-

- De nada, papá-

-Te amo-

-Y yo a ti- dijo mientras cerraba su teléfono plateado.

-Así que... uno más en la familia ¿eh?- pensó mirando hacia el techo, pero un rubio la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Disculpa... ¿No deberías estar en clases?- pregunto el con una enorme sonrisa.

-No, aun no soy una alumna oficial de esta escuela- respondió con una amable sonrisa.

-¿Entonces tú eres una de las chicas nuevas?-

-Si-

-Está bien sígueme-

El trayecto fue corto ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante esos pacíficos dos minutos, hasta que Nathaniel se detuvo de repente y ella choco sin querer con su espalda, produciéndole una mueca de dolor

-Lo... lo siento-

-No fue nada- respondió abriendo la puerta de la sala de delegados

Entraron en la sala y comenzaron a hablar sobre qué le hacían falta cosas, el formulario y algunas otras cosas más.

-Ok, gracias y me preguntaba si no tendrías el formulario de mi prima se llama Anna Fainello, es que se resfrió y...-

-Sí, déjame ver...- hizo una pausa mientras levantaba una pila de papeles y los dejaba en su escritorio -Aquí esta... pero está absolutamente en orden-

-Como lo esperaba de Anna- dijo ella con una sonrisa, orgullosa de su prima

-Si es admirable... pero tu ¿traes tus fotografías?-

-Claro- dijo ella estirando la mano en dirección al chico, y justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el sobre no estaba en sus manos-P-pero, no está-

-¿Dónde están tus fotos?-

-Yo no lo sé-

-Sin tus fotos no podrás inscribirte, solo puedes entregármelas hasta el día de hoy y las clases están por terminar-

-¿No hay forma de entregarlas mañana?- dijo la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa

-No-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Si-

-Entonces... no me dejas otra opción- dijo mientras presionaba el antebrazo del chico haciendo que este gritara un poco por el dolor y una pequeña mancha café, casi invisible que antes se encontraba en la camisa del chico, tomara el tamaño y color de una roja cereza.

-¿¡QUE HACES!?- dijo el retirando el brazo

-Te propongo un trato, yo no le digo a la directora que te inyectas morfina y tú me dejas entregarte las fotografías mañana-dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta - -Ah, por cierto deja de hacerlo, solo te dolerá más después- dijo haciendo referencia a los golpes en la espalda de Nathaniel -Adiós- concluyo para al fin salir de aquella "aula", si se le puede llamar así.

-Esto es un asco- susurro Nathaniel cuando estaba solo, mientras buscaba su camisa de repuesto y se la colocaba.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Elizabeth se encontraba caminando por la escuela...

"¿Dónde estará Lysandro?" "Es taaaan lindo" pensó mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, para después golpearse mentalmente -No, él es el hermano menor de mi mejor amigo, además soy mayor que el... bueno se supone- dijo para sí misma. Siguió caminando por toda la escuela y ahora solo una cosa se cruzaba por su mente "Debo decirle a Leigh que estoy bien, no lo hago por Lysandro... NO"

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que sin notarlo choco con Ámber y sus dos bufonas

-¡FIJATE POR DONDE CAMINAS!-grito Ámber

-¿Por qué?, Ni que se fuera a caer ALGO importante- respondió mirándola retadoramente

-¡Arrgggg!, Li, Charlotte VAMONOS- Amber se fue cabreada seguida de sus "amigas"

Ella solo sonrió de lado, otra vez perdiéndose en el recuerdo de aquellos hermosos ojos bicolores, hasta que un fuerte golpe en la espalda la hizo despertar, si se había caído, capturando la atención de dos chicos que se encontraban conversando sobre sus respectivos clubes.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto un peli verde

-Sí, si eso creo... ¡Auch!- dijo tratando torpemente de levantarse

-Te ayudo- dijo un moreno levantándola al estilo princesa, llevaba años sin sentirse tan pequeña

-G...gracias, a ambos- respondió con un leve sonrojo, se sentía tan idiota en esos momentos

-No es nada- respondieron los dos a la vez

-¿Por cierto, cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto el ojiverde con una juguetona sonrisa en los labios

-Elizabeth Davini- "¿Por qué con ellos no se me traba la lengua?" se preguntó nerviosamente a si misma

-Elizabeth, yo soy Dajan y él es Jade- respondió el moreno guiñándole un ojo

La llevaron a la enfermería, mientras era revisada por el doctor de la escuela y la enfermera llamaba a la dirección para que le hablaran a sus padres.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pegunto la enfermera

-Elizabeth Davini-dijo mientras tendía el brazo para que le checasen la presión-pero aun no soy alumna de esta escuela...-

-¿Tienes el número de tus padres?-

-Mis padres viven en Italia-mintió, su madre estaba muerta.

-¿Hay algún familiar que pueda venir por ti?-

-No, está enferma-

-¿No hay alguien más?-

-Solo mi mejor amigo, Leigh... aunque él no estudia aquí, pero si su hermano-se sonrojo al recordar a peliblanco.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Lysandro Ainswort-

-¿Lys?-dijo la enfermera con bastante confianza hacia el chico, cosa que extraño demasiado a Elizabeth.

-Sí, es el-respondió, acto seguido la enfermera se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la dirección.

"Joven Lysandro Ainswort, favor de ir a la enfermería" escucho a la enfermera hablando por el altavoz, y eso le pareció demasiado, aunque le alegraba que el fuera ahí por ella… de nuevo se golpeó mentalmente. A los treinta segundos la enfermera volvió.

-Toma esto - dijo la enfermera extendiéndole una pastilla blanca y le dejaba un vaso de agua a lado

-¿Qué es?-

-Ibuprofeno-ella solo soltó una risita al ver a Elizabeth con cara de ¿WHAT?-Te quitara el dolor y ayudara a desinflamar-

-Está bien, gracias-

-Por cierto, soy Sara-dijo la joven enfermera

-Y yo Elizabeth-respondió con una sonrisa para después introducir rápidamente la pastilla en su boca y beber el agua

* * *

Lysandro se encontraba en su salón de clases, para ser mas epecificos en el aula B, estaba haciendo inconscientemente un dibujo de Elizabeth y cuando se dio cuenta se golpeo mentalmente (Ángel: estoy teniendo un deja-vu)

-No, no puedo...no, mas bien no debo, ella es... la mejor amiga de mi hermano, además es mayor que yo-comenzó a decir en voz alta, lo que provoco que su profesora de ciencias sociales lo escuchara

-Lys-

-Es cierto es mayor que yo-

-Lysandro -

-Aunque solo es por un año y un par de meses..-

-¡LYSANDRO AINSWORT PON ATENCIÓN O TE BAJO DOS PUNTOS Y TE CANCELO EL EXAMEN FINAL!-

-Si señorita Ángel, ¿llamo usted?-respondió el chico a su maestra (jajaja si ya me metí en la historia)

-¿Puedes decirme en que países se aplica la dote, en qué consiste y porque se aplica?-pregunto la joven maestra de no más de 25 años, ella era de estura mediana, ojos color avellana y la piel clara pero un poco bronceada, llevaba una falda gris apenas y arriba de la rodilla, una blusa branca, tacones de 15cm, negros, unos lentes dorados y el largo cabello (originalmente tan obscuro que parecía negro)teñido de rubio ceniza y alisado con permanente se encontraba atado en una coleta alta.

-ehh... pues vera mmm-

-¿Si?-

-¿La dote?-

-SI-

-Es un coso-

-¿coso?-

-Si un coso que sirve para algo importante, como usted sabrá-

-¿Y QUE ES ESE ALGO IMPORTANTE?, te menciono que de tu respuesta dependerá si podrás presentar el examen final-

-...-

-Bueno le informo que tiene 10 segundos para contestar, de lo contrario...- la chica no pudo continuar por que el altavoz la interrumpió.

"Joven Lysandro Ainswort, favor de ir a la enfermería" se escucho hablar a la enfermera, mientras Ángel solo pensó "Te salvaste, por ahora", si ella no era precisamente la mejor maestra del mundo, si sus clases son dinámicas y con sus alumnos es como una más del grupo, los apoya y escucha, y hace lo posible porque nadie repruebe, pero, si no le pones atención en clases ella es una dictadora.

-Sal ahora- dijo con voz firme mientras dejaba a un muy confundido Lysandro, que esperando algún castigo no supo cómo reaccionar. -¡Que salgas ahora!- repitió haciendo que el chico saliera corriendo.

* * *

Lysandro se encontraba vagando por los las calles de la ciudad, se había vuelto a perder, primero había salido del salón, pero… ¡porque está en el parque!

-¡Lyyyyyyys!- escucho una voz un tanto chillona detrás de él.

"Mierda" pensó mientas se giraba lentamente, esperando que fuera solo una alucinación, pero por desgracia no lo era. –ahhh… hola Nina- dijo desanimado, mientras la chica se le colgaba del brazo.

-Lyyyys, ¿Cómo has estado? hace taaaaanto tiempo que no nos vemos- dijo ella apretando con más fuerza el brazo de Lysandro, a lo que el trato de apartarse sutilmente, pero la chica se lo impidió.

-Nina…ahhh- soltó un pesado suspiro –Debo irme, adiós- dijo zafándose del abrazo de la chica

-Nooooo, por favor quédate un poco mas conmigo ¿sí?- dijo con ojos de cachorro.

-Nina es enserio, no puedo debo de regresar a clase- dijo lo más educado posible, pero esa chica era en verdad desesperante, aunque no la culpaba.

-¡He dicho por favor!- replico molesta, mientras un aura intimidante emanaba de su pequeño cuerpo. El solo se estremeció al recordar la última vez que ella se había puesto así.

**Flash Back**

En un parque se encontraban platicando unos muy jóvenes Lysandro y Nina, de 13 años aproximadamente.

-Nina, no es fácil para mí decir esto pero…- hizo una pausa mientas peinaba hacia atrás su cabello negro del cual apenas se notaban las raíces plateadas.

-Lys, sabes que puedes decirme todo lo que quieras- respondió ella acercándose un poco a él, haciendo que las cortas colitas que llevaba rebotaran en el aire.

-Debemos…- hizo una pausa mientras abría sus ojos decorados por unas lentillas zafiro–Debemos terminar- concluyo clavando su mirada en ella.

-¡NO!- dijo, mientras un aura intimidante emanaba de su cuerpo -¡YO TE AMO!- dijo mientras se lanzaba hacia él, arañando su torso y traspasando la tela de su camisa con las uñas.

-¡NINA ESPERA!- dijo el al sentir un dolor punzante en el pecho. El estremecedor grito del chico hizo reaccionar a Nina, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-P… perdóname, no quise hacerlo – dijo ella tartamudeando, el se acerco a ella con una mirada amable.

-No hay problema, está bien- respondió con tranquilidad, sin percatarse de que cerca del nacimiento de su cabello del lado izquierdo había un pequeño hilo de sangre.

-¿En serio?- dijo ella tratando de acariciar el rostro del chico, cerca de donde estaba sangrando por el rasguño recibido, pero se detuvo debido a la culpa de dañar al ser amado. –No, no lo está, perdóname- dijo para después levantarse y salir corriendo.

Nina tardo dos años en encontrar el valor para volver a hablarle a Lysandro, esta vez con las cartas sobre la mesa: era esquizofrénica.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Tranquilízate Nina, por favor- dijo tomando las muñecas de la chica, mientras ella apretaba con fuerza las manos clavándose sus propias uñas.

-No, no, no ¿Aun me odias? ¿Cierto?- dijo ella levantando la vista, con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No te odio-

-¿Me amas entonces?-

-Tampoco te amo pero…- respondió buscando las palabras correctas para proteger la integridad mental de la chica. – Te aprecio-

-¿Qué?- respondió mientras esa temible aura aumentaba de tamaño, preparando a Lysandro para lo peor. Pero nunca llego el dolor punzante de la última vez. En vez de eso se escuchó el sonido de una motocicleta frenando cerca de ellos, seguido de un golpe en el suelo, como si alguien hubiese saltado.

-Hola- se escucho a una voz femenina, lo que lo obligo a abrir los ojos, era Elizabeth. El no supo cómo responder, porque cuando quiso hablar ella ya lo había separado de Nina y la había inmovilizado. –Permiso Lysandro- dijo Elizabeth mientras le dirigía una mirada amable acompañada de una coqueta sonrisa.

-¿Pero cómo?- alcanzo a pronunciar, aun sorprendido.

-Mi hermano…- hizo una pausa mientras apretaba el agarre en el pequeño cuerpo de Nina, la cual se movía como si de un animal rabioso se tratase–También tiene esquizofrenia y mi prima y yo somos las únicas capaces de calmarlo-

-Tu hermano…-

-Sí, el mayor- dijo para después girar su cabeza a la derecha y gritar -¡Anna, date prisa que se escapa!- acto seguido una chica un poco más pequeña que Nina bajo de la motocicleta de un salto con una jeringa en la mano, aun tenía el casco puesto y de el sobresalían unas trenzas negras que llegaban abajo de su cadera, llevaba puesto un short de mezclilla unos converse blancos y una blusa azul de manga larga con un panda con bigote.

Ella se acerco corriendo a donde ellos se encontraban, destapo la jeringa y la inserto en el brazo de Nina, mientras un liquido blanquizco pasaba por el torrente sanguíneo de la chica, dejándola dormida en segundos.

-Listo- dijo Elizabeth con una aliviada sonrisa.

-Gracias- respondió Lysandro con una mirada alegre y una sonrisa de lado, lo que provoco que Elizabeth se sonrojara, y para excusarse levanto a la pequeña Nina en brazos, pero un dolor en la parte baja de su columna hizo que quedara petrificada con ella en sus brazos.

-Ten- dijo con una sonrisa fingida, a la cual Lysandro hizo caso, tomando a la pequeña Nina en brazos.

-Si…- el no pudo decir nada más, porque la pequeña Anna le dio un golpe a Elizabeth en la espalda baja, demasiada fuerza para su diminuto cuerpo.

-¡Me dolió!- reclamo, mientras su pequeña prima se paraba con una mano en la cintura y la otra en dirección a la motocicleta. -¡No hasta que te disculpes!-

Anna solo se quito el casco y le dirigió una fría mirada a su prima, la cual se estremeció y salió corriendo hacia la motocicleta, sentándose en la parte de atrás. Después de eso miro a Lysandro con sus enormes ojos avellana.

-Perdónala, se cayó y le duele la cadera, además de que es tan terca y no se quiere estar quieta- le dedico una sonrisa, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la motocicleta, preguntándose ¿Por qué su bobo corazón había hecho "badum"?

Se subió a la motocicleta, en el lugar de adelante, se coloco el casco y le dijo a su prima: -¿Quién es él?-

-¿Hum?, el es Lysandro, el hermano menor de Leigh- hizo una pausa-¿Por?

-Por nada, solo creo que es un buen sujeto- respondió, agradeciendo que el casco cubriera su sonrojado rostro, ignorando que su prima se encontraba en la misma situación y por el mismo chico.

* * *

Aun en Sweet Amoris…

Faltaba una hora para que las clases terminaran y una chica de 1.74m., cabello castaño claro, morena y de ojos café claro se encontraba hablando con la directora. Llevaba el cabello en un chongo. Usaba unos jeans negros ajustados, una blusa de tirantes negra, y una chaqueta negra también, acompañados de unos zapatos de plataforma negros que la hacían quedar en 1.90m, sin olvidar la gargantilla negra que llevaba puesta en el cuello.

-Señorita Neko Mendoza- dijo la directora mientras revisaba un documento -Necesita ir con el delegado para que le entregue su formulario de inscripción-

-De acuerdo- respondió con una amable sonrisa.

-Bueno, te dejo para que puedas arreglar toda tu documentación-

-Sí, gracias- respondió sin quitar esa sonrisa de sus labios, hasta que la mujer se retiro para soltar un pesado suspiro. –A ver… de acuerdo con el croquis que me mandaron por mail la sala de delegados esta... ¡Aquí!- dijo al toparse con una puerta que coincidía con el dibujo que llevaba en las manos. Abrió la puerta y se topo con un chico rubio, el cual se sorprendió al ver a una chica tan alta.

-Buenas tardes, ¿de casualidad no sabes quién es el delegado principal?- pregunto correctamente.

-Soy yo, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- respondió el con una sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Neko Mendoza, y la directora me dijo que viniera por mi formulario de inscripción-

-De acuerdo, ¿tienes tus fotografías y tus $ 25?-

-Sí, aquí están-respondió entregándole un pequeño paquete de plástico y un par de billetes en un sobre para dinero amarillo.

-Perfecto, en un momento vamos con la directora- dijo para sentarse en su escritorio, revisar que todo estuviera en orden y adjuntar las fotos en el documento. -Todo está en orden, ¿nos vamos?-

-Si- respondió para salir de la sala de delegados, seguida de Nathaniel, y antes de que lo notaran ya se encontraban en la puerta delante de la dirección, con el rubio tocando la puerta.

-Adelante- se escucho contestar a la directora.

-Buenas tarde señora, vine con la alumna nueva, ya están en orden todos sus documentos-

-Perfecto-dijo estirando la mano para recibir la ducumentacion. –Nathaniel, ¿Por qué no le muestras la escuela?-

- Claro si a la señorita Neko no le incomoda- respondió

-No me incomoda, pero la verdad preferiría hacerlo sola-respondió amablemente.

-De acuerdo, Nathaniel, Neko pueden retirarse-

-Si señora- respondieron al unisonó.

Saliendo de la habitación se despidieron cordialmente.

-Te deseo suerte, y ten cuidado si vas al patio porque te puedes topar con criaturas desagradables- dijo para después irse ¿criaturas desagradables, a que se referirá? Se auto preguntó Neko confusa.

Camino por toda la escuela y si querer dejo para al final el patio y al llegar se topo con un chico pelirrojo, el cual la vio de reojo.

-Hola- dijo, pero al ver que no respondía agrego –Soy nueva-

-¿Entonces?- respondió con indiferencia.

-¿Siempre tan amable?-dijo ella imitando su indiferente tono de voz.

-Especialmente con los nuevos, soy Castiel-dijo divertido, esa chica le estaba cayendo bien.

-Soy Neko-

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí Neko?- dijo con una divertida sonrisa.

-Mis piernas- dijo entre risas

-Oh que interesante- respondió siguiéndole el juego, y después de unos diez minutos de bromas Castiel saco a flote su lado pervertido.

-¿Son reales?-pregunto, mientras picaba con el dedo índice el busto de la chica.

-¡Claro que si baka hentai!- respondió cubriendo sus senos y dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Auch! Yo solo decía, son grandes…-

-¡¿Y eso que te importa?!-

-Ya, ya no lo vuelvo a hacer- dijo riendo a lo que Neko le dio otro golpe. - ¿Y por que fue eso?-

-¡Por estúpido!-

-¡Peo ya te dije que no volvía a hacer!

-…-

-OYE-

-…-

-YA PERDONAME ¿NO?- Neko

solo le dio la espalda. Castiel tuvo que tomar aire varias veces para controlarse.

-Mira… si me perdonas te muestro un lugar genial ¿Qué dices?- a lo que Neko respondió girando en su dirección con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Y a mi quien me asegura que no llevaras a cabo una de tus perversiones?-

-Esto- dijo enseñándole una pequeña navaja –Si intento algo te defiendes con esto y listo-

-De acuerdo- respondió con una sádica sonrisa, lo que hizo a Castiel temblar internamente "¿en qué mierda se metió?"

Castiel llevo a Neko por toda la escuela, entraron a la sala de delegados donde tomo las llaves, la hiso subir escaleras y después abrió una "puerta misteriosa".

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-Ya lo veras…-dijo abriendo la puerta, mientras Neko miraba asombrada el paisaje, después de un rato y sin que se dieran cuenta ya habían retomado las bromas anteriores, pero no contaron con un acontecimiento vergonzoso.

Neko se encontraba caminando, cuando de repente tropezó, Castiel la detuvo para que no se cayera, y justo en ese momento sus labios se unieron involuntariamente, haciéndolos dar un salto hacia atrás. Neko salió corriendo.

-¡Olvídalo, olvídalo todo!- dijo para salir huyendo y lanzar al piso la pequeña navaja que Castiel le había entregado antes.

-¡Espera!- dijo Castiel, y se enojo al ser ignorado, pero que era lo que le molestaba ¿El haber sido besado? o… ¿El no poder profundizar el beso?

-No, no me puede estar pasando esto- dijo para sí mismo al darse cuenta de los sentimientos que esa chica acababa de despertar en el.

* * *

Listooo, esto ha sido todo el día de hoy espero que les guste n.n y Castiel no puede responder porque… bueno ustedes vieron él porque.

Ahhhh, antes de que se me olvide Castiel se creía zoofilico porque había puesto gato en vez de Neko (que es lo mismo solo que en japonés) jajajaja

No olviden los reviews ;3

Bye, un beso *chuuuuuu*


End file.
